


Something Extra

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [55]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Fluff, Grooming, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 55 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Lexa/Costia with the prompt: It brings out your eyes.





	Something Extra

“I do not like such excessive appearance.” Lexa complains with an annoyed huff. She had always been a simple person wearing simple clothes and keeping her hair as well as fighting makeup simple.

The girl who stood behind Lexa rolled her eyes, looking her girlfriend over. “Well you should not, my love. I think that you look beautiful like this.”

A hint of a smile played on the new Heda’s lips as she looked to her girlfriend. “You are my love Costia- you have to say those sorts of things.”

Costia wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and shook her head. “Nonsense. You may be my Heda but I would still be honest. If it looked bad I would tell you.”

Lexa pressed her forehead against Costia’s forehead pressing gentle kisses to her lover’s lips. “And I would not have that any other way.” She whispered in a quiet moment. Lexa had always been a hard person though when the two were alone she melted gently into Costia.

“So it is not too much?” Lexa asked seeing more concerned about it than she probably should be. She knew it would not matter that much but she did want Costia to approve.

Costia slowly backed away from Lexa and looked her over. Careful dark eyes looked Lexa over enjoying the sight. With a smile on her lips she nodded. “It all looks beautiful on you my love. The color of your cape it brings out your eyes.”

After the compliments though Costia wrinkled her nose in thought before speaking again. “It’s not too much- in fact I think it might not be enough.”

A brow was raised curiously as Lexa watched Costia. “What do you mean it is not enough?” She had the cape over one shoulder and a simple eye paint as well as braids in Lexa’s hair.

“Hold on give me a minute.” Costia tells her, holding a finger up to tell exa how long to wait. 

Costia made her way to the other side of the room and looked through all of Lexa’s possessions. Lexa stood there watching, “You know if you told me what you were looking for maybe I could help.”

“I found it!” Costia announced before making her way back over. She carefully dipped her fingers into the black war paint before setting the jar of it on the table she then carefully added to the simple design making it look as if it was dripping down her eyes. 

“What is this going to do?” Lexa asked.

“Hold still.” Costia told her as she put on the finishing touches. “Perfect!” Costia made a motion for Lexa to look at herself.

Lexa looks at her reflection and smiles, “Yes… I like it. I will keep my paint like this.”


End file.
